The cheerful one
by Celeste Moonstone
Summary: Third Chapter. ALert!! New love interest. Who should Celeste be with? REad and REview~
1. Welcome to middle-earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but I do own Celeste. Don't sue me. I'm poor.  
  
Author's note: This takes place just before the fellowship goes on their quest. The fellowship is just meeting.  
  
The cheerful one  
  
* Somewhere in New York*  
  
Celeste sighed as her class on American History just finished. `Who cares? As if we are actually going to need it when we grow up.' Thought Celeste in her head. She was more into the new movie that was coming out `The lord of the Rings'. Celeste had read the book already but she was still excited about the movie.  
  
Celeste was a 16-year-old girl who has long, curly, wild, orange red and gold hair. Her green eyes are like deep oceans that people could just stare on forever and ever. She was pretty tall for her age but had a well-proportioned body.  
  
As she starts to walk down to the park near her high school she suddenly feels a wave of dizziness. She shakes her head trying to get rid of the feeling, but it won't go away. As she tried to get rid of the headache she didn't notice the bright light enveloping her.  
  
* In a forest near Rivendall*  
  
Celeste slowly opens her eyes. She sees that her surroundings are in the middle of a forest. The birds were chirping and there seemed to be a distant waterfall. The trees were tall but the gentle sun still shone threw. She shakes of the dizziness and stands up. `Where am I' was the first question that came to her mind. Suddenly she heard voices coming this way, so she quickly climbed up a tree (don't ask me why, she just could climb) and sat waiting for the owner of the voices to come forward.  
  
" I can't believe they are making me do this. Me! Of all people have to looking for herbs and weeds. Why couldn't Elrond get the healers to do this pathetic job!" Legolas muttered to Aragon while they looked for herbs. "Quite your complaining, Legolas. You know that the forest is not a save place for anyone to come to at a time like this. That is why they have the brave warriors come for them. At least they could protect themselves from orcs. Now let's start looking. Frodo isn't looking too well." Said Aragon.  
  
Unfortunately, if Celeste could have just waited for another minute or two, she would have passed unnoticed by the two warriors. Celeste accidentally slips and falls head first down right in front of Legolas and Aragon. Legolas instinctively takes out his bow and arrows and points them at Celeste. Celeste gets to her feet muttering, " Damn, I think I broke a bone. Defenatly not a good way to land." The as she looks up, she goes " Oh my god. Did I kill somebody?" looking at the arrow pointed at her forehead. "No milady. But who are you and why are you in the forest of Rivendall?" asked Aragon. Celeste replied " What forest? I'm supposed to be somewhere in New York. Your joking right?" " I don't think he is milady. You are really in Rivendall." Replied Legolas, the arrow still pointing at her head.  
  
Celeste looked at both of them as if they have grown extra heads and arms. The Celeste laughs and goes "Okay stop pulling my leg. Very funny. Whoever set you up for this has a pretty good job. Okay now stop pointing that arrow at me!" Aragon looks at Celeste and goes "Lady, are you feeling all right. You are in Middle Earth."  
  
Celeste suddenly looks very pale. She saw the serious look on Aragon's face and Legolas'. She knew that what they were saying was true.  
  
She suddenly feels dizzy again and faints right in front of Aragon and Legolas. Legolas catches Celeste and looks at Aragon. "What do we do now Strider?" he asked.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do ya think! Good bad? Please review. This is the first time I have written anything for fanfiction. If it is good, I will continue...  
  
Celeste 


	2. Joining

Author's Note: I don't own LOTR but I do own Celeste. Don't sue, well at least wait until I get richer.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. That's what keeps me going.  
  
The cheerful one  
  
Celeste woke in a very soft bed made out of cotton. Her surroundings were still very blurred. She tried to sit up but someone held her back done. Actually, she soon realized that someone was sitting on top of her. Her vision began to clear. She saw a small boy/man staring intently into her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Celeste screamed scrambling of the bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The very short boy/man screamed just like Celeste.  
  
Soon, two elves and a man came into the room. Celeste looked around trying to find a place to escape. When she saw the only way out was the door, she bolted for it but was stopped by Legolas. "Lady, tis only Pippin who you saw. He meant no harm to you." He said. Celeste finally calmed down. "And what would the name of this lady be?" asked Elrond. Celeste answered, "My name is Celeste. Celeste Moonstone." "And how did you venture to these parts of the woods?" questioned Elrond. Celeste answered, slightly annoyed, "I don't know how I got here or how to get back to where I have come from, Lord Elrond. All I know is, that this is not where I should be, and why I should be here, I don't know." Elrond seemed surprised that Celeste would know his name but said nothing about it.  
  
"Then you may stay here in the house of Rivendall for now. Until we could find a way for you to go back home, you are most welcome to stay here." Said Elrond. Celeste smiled and said "Thank you."  
  
After wards, Celeste, Elrond, Aragon, Legolas and Pippin went down to eat dinner. There she met Frodo, Sam, Merry, Bilbo and the list goes on. Lady Arwen had let Celeste borrow one of her dresses. There was a great party that night and everyone danced, drinked and laughed. Celeste was sitting near one of the large windows when Legolas went up to talk to her. "May I have this dance?" asked the gold-haired elve. Celeste shook her head and laughed. "I'm afraid that I'm not a good dancer. I'm sorry." Legolas laughed, "Don't worry. Just follow my lead." So, he pulled Celeste to her feet and dragged to the dancing floor. Celeste turned out to be a great dancer and danced for the rest of the night.  
  
Celeste went to bed feeling very happy but something was bothering her. She kept on ignoring it till now. She sighed as she lay down on her soft feathery bed. Celeste wished that she didn't have to go back home. She loved it here, every moment of it and the people were so friendly. Celeste really did want to stay, although she knew that she wouldn't really belong. She pushed aside her worries and went to sleep feeling very happy.  
  
The next morning, Frodo and the rest were pulled into a secret meeting, well actually, Pippin, Merry, and Sam were not invited but they went along too. She heard people whispering that Frodo was carrying the one ring, which was used to rule the entire world, of course, Celeste already knew of this because she had read the book about five hundred times. She already knew what the meeting about but curiosity got the best of her. She ended up sneaking down to the meeting and hiding with Merry and Pippin.  
  
She heard Frodo say, "I will take the ring." And heard Sam jump out of the bushes on the other side. Then Pippin and Merry jumped out from this side and also asked to join. Celeste thought to herself `Oh! What the heck. This will be a great adventure.' So Celeste jumped out of the bushes and walked to Frodo. She bent down and said "What ever powers that are in me, I give to you and will aid you on your journey." Everyone stares at her, even the hobbits who just jumped out of the bushes. Elrond looked merely amused and said, "Then I name you the fellowship of ten." Thundering applauses came form everyone in the council meeting. Celeste blushed. She knew that there was no way of backing out now.  
  
That night, in her sleep, she had a dream. She was wearing a very see through yellow/gold gown and the place she was standing in was misty and very dim. A lady with long white/silver hair came up to her and smiled and said "Daughter, how glad I am to see you again." Celeste looked confused and asked in a small tiny voice "Mother?" The woman nodded. She was dressed in the same attire and Celeste only her gown wasn't see through. (A/N: the next part would be similar to sailor moon. Actually some parts are taken from sailor moon. Don't sue again. It was a good idea at the time.) The woman touched a moon crescent that formed on Celeste's forehead. Suddenly, she remembered about being a princess and living with her mother and father on the sun. She remembered that the moon was attacked and she was on the moon at that time. She was reborn on earth, only accidentally, separated from the others. She remembered that she had a love, but she couldn't remember who it was. " I remember."  
Celeste said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. The queen said " Don't worry my daughter, one day, this pain will leave you. This wound will heal, but first you must go on this journey with the ring bearer. But to protect you, I will give you a staff, which could turn into a sword. This will help you when the time comes. Be careful my daughter, there are many dangers on this journey. You must always be alert." With that the queen started to fade. "Mother!"  
  
Celeste woke up to find that her pillow was covered in tears. She sat up and looked out the window. The sun was just rising. She looked down in her hand and she saw the staff she was holding. It was silver with gold carvings. `Oh Boy. Let the party begin.' Celeste thought as she looked at the new day.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well... it was longer then last time. Tell me if you like it. I don't mind flames, as long there is a reason for them. Please Review.  
  
Celeste Moonstone 


	3. Don't judge me

Disclaimer: Gee… let me see… I don't own anything, but myself. Happy? Oh yeah, the song is mine. I made it up. It's called "Simple as a rose"  
  
Author's note: There will be more romance coming soon, but for now… just bear with me. Alert!! New love interest!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Celeste took a walk in the garden right outside her bedroom. She was drained and shocked about her life and her events. Images of the war between the sun and Darkness played in her head. She didn't want this to happen to Middle-earth. She wanted Middle-Earth to have a better fate then what the sun has become. She sighed as she picked up a rose. It had a strange color, like light purple and blue. She started to sing to herself not noticing someone was watching her.  
  
If I were a rose,  
  
Oh! How carefree I'll be.  
  
All I have to is stand there,  
  
Until my time has come.  
  
If only life was simple as a rose.  
  
No tears, no goodbye,  
  
Just as simple as a rose.  
  
Little sadness will come between us.  
  
No more sunsets,  
  
No more sunrises.  
  
And I'll always be there for you,  
  
I'll always be at you side.  
  
If only,  
  
Life was as simple as a rose.  
  
If only,  
  
Life was as simple as a rose.  
  
She opened her eyes again and sighed. She wished life was that simple.  
  
"That was a beautiful song." Came a soft melodic voice behind her. Celeste jumped and turned around startled. She let out a breath and said, "Oh, it's only you."  
  
Legolas put on a hurt expression. "Gee. I didn't think that I was that boring." Celeste giggled and then stopped her self. Did she just giggle? Celeste hadn't giggled in years.  
  
"So, what are ya doing out here so early, Prince of Mirkwood?" Celeste asked. Legolas for some reason blushed and with skin like his, you can't mistake a blush.  
  
"Oh, just needed a breath of fresh air." Said Legolas, gaining his graceful composure. " Then I heard your beautiful voice and …" Celeste finished for him, "You followed me here."  
  
Celeste blushed at the compliment. Then Legolas asked in a serious voice. " Lady Celeste, are you sure you want to join the fellowship of this dangerous journey? You might not have enough strength…" "Don't tell me what I could or couldn't do, I am fully aware of what position I have put myself in. I don't need you or anybody to look after me. I am fine on my own." Celeste snapped.  
  
Legolas was very taken back. He didn't think that Celeste would snap at him like that. "I'm sorry milady. I was only concerned about you well being. No need to send a orch on me."  
  
Celeste softened at this explanation. "I'm sorry but there are some things on my mind right now," Celeste apologized, "I didn't mean to snap at you. We're still friends right?"  
  
Legolas smiled and replied, "Yes. We're still friends. Now, come on. It's almost time for breakfast. We wouldn't want any unwanted comments, would we?"  
  
He help out his hand and Celeste took it. They walked hand in hand to the dining hall.  
  
*in the dining hall*  
  
  
  
Many people raised their eyes as they saw the prince and Lady Celeste walk in hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Celeste realized why they were staring at her and Legolas, so she quickly pulled her hand away. Legolas, not catching on so fast looked at her questionably.  
  
Then realizing why Celeste had done that, he quickly walked with Celeste to where the Fellowship was eating.  
  
  
  
Boromir, looked at Celeste as she came by with Legolas. He felt something stirring in his heart. Celeste, who was now dressed in a yellow/gold gown looked as beautiful as ever. The sun shinning into he red gold hair didn't help either. And her eyes, they were so emerald green. She looked like a goddess who descended from heaven. What was that feeling in his heart? Then he realized that it was a mixture of Love and Jealousy.  
  
  
  
Celeste walked smiling at the Fellowship. "Good morning," she greeted them all, and then she turned to Gandalf, "When are we leaving?" Celeste asked. Gandalf replied, "Right after Breakfast."  
  
  
  
Celeste merely nodded. No one can identify what she was thinking. But all saw something light up in Celeste's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooo… New love interest. Yes/ no? Who should Celeste go with?  
  
Tell me. Read and review! Thank you!  
  
  
  
~Celeste~  
  
-Destiny is for those who choose to have it. But once it's put, it can't be changed. 


End file.
